1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resistive touch panel, and more particularly to a resistive touch panel applied with conductive layers, which can properly shelter electrodes of the same to prevent the electrodes from being observed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For maximizing convenience brought by modern electronic device, most electronic devices are becoming more and more user-friendly. Therefore, instead of keyboard, touch panel has been overwhelmingly used as input device to control electronic device for user's convenience. Common touch panels are classified into resistive, capacitive, acoustic wave and optical imaging touch panels according to their working principles. Resistive and capacitive touch panels are dominant in the market. However, the resistive touch panel has relatively lower transparency than other touch panels and has disadvantages of being scratch prone and not flame-resistant. Nevertheless, the resistive touch panels occupy a large portion of the market for their low production cost and ease of operation without interruption by glove.
A conventional resistive touch panel has an upper substrate and a lower substrate having similar arrangement as the upper substrate. The upper substrate has a conductive layer, multiple silver electrodes, an annular insulation layer and terminals. The conductive layer is mounted on the bottom of the upper substrate. The silver electrodes are mounted around an edge of the conductive layer and each electrode has a terminal at its end. The annular insulation layer is mounted at the margin of the bottom of the upper substrate aside the silver electrodes. The terminals are respectively mounted on the insulation layer and electrically connect silver electrodes to T-shaped flexible cables. However, the upper substrate is arranged outward after assembly of the touch panel, and the silver electrodes are exposed to users, which is unsightly. Further, the terminals usually protrude from the surface of the insulation layer, resulting in some space formed between the upper and lower substrates to form a contoured surface on the resistive touch panel.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a novel resistive touch panel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.